Just like Chocolate
by Maria24
Summary: [AU] Future fic. Rory and Tristan never met in Chilton…however when they finally meet, both have eyes for the same job… plz r/r
1. Highway to hell

Title: Just like Chocolate 

Author: Maria24   trory4life@hotmail.com  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore girls, really rich people do, and I'm just a pauper with a computer and access to the Internet.

Rating: PG-13. Moderate swearing

Pairing: Um, what do you think? P/J as well. 

Summary: [AU] Future fic. Rory and Tristan never met in Chilton…however when they finally meet, both have eyes for the same job… plz r/r

A/N: To avoid further confusion, keep this in mind. Before Rory came to Chilton, Tristan got sent to military school so in other words Tristan did go to Chilton but left when Rory came. So, the kiss at Rory's party never happened and the whole Romeo and Juliet thing…some other dude played Romeo but got sick so Paris still had to be Romeo. Basically, anything that happened between Tristan and Rory never happened. Also, you may think that some characters especially Tristan are really off or just plain weird, please go with it cause you really aren't suppose to know who Tristan is anyway ^_^  Note this is an [AU]

If you have any questions, you can email me or ask me thru a review.

**~ Just like chocolate – Chapter one ~**

Tristan Dugrey left his parents place with a pleased, smug look on his face. 

He won.

For once in his twenty-four years of existence he won the everlasting war between his parents and himself. He was able to live life on his own terms without his mind controlling, domineering parents. 

He knew this was no way to treat his parents, the ones who procreated so that he could exist, by telling them to 'go to hell' and other harsh things that are too harsh to be repeated. But the truth was that Mr and Mrs Dugrey deserved it. 

As a child, Tristan longed for his parent's attention but mostly their love.

Concentrating on spending their fortune, working, consuming alcohol and getting laid by other multiple partners, his parents seemed to forget about him, leaving him to be raised up by numerous nannies who branded him 'the problem child'. Word had spread of 'the problem child' and his parents weren't able to hire a willing nanny, no matter how high the salary. 

So his parents had to raise him up themselves. 

He finally got what he wanted. At least he thought he did. If he could travel in time, he'd go back before he was 'the problem child' and plead one nanny to stay. 

During his childhood and adolescence, his parents saw him as a hindrance to their daily lives choosing to simply continue ignoring him. They only bothered to pay attention to him when he did something that jeopardized the 'family name'. 

It was his personal duty as a neglected child to make his parents life a living hell. Other people would think of him as a selfish, rich brat seeking for attention, perhaps one of the many reasons why he was behaving this way. 

He didn't realize that in time this whole goal of making his parents lives hell would blow up in his face when he was fifteen. This was the point when his parents practically had the whole ensemble of really pissed off parents. The throbbing vein on their foreheads, the steam coming out of their ears and nostrils and the horns on their head.

The average parent would be pretty ticked off if their rebellious teenager got arrested for attempted burglary. 

Enough was enough and his parents pulled him out of Chilton, the exclusive preppy high school he was attending and shipped him off to military school in North Carolina. But much to their dismay, he managed to get kicked out a few months later. With no other possible place to 'dump' him, they sent him to Boston, where his retired, widowed grandfather lived.

It was there, wise and gentle Janlen Dugrey tamed the rebellious side of Tristan. He received the attention and love he had longed for, ever since he could remember. He was happier, he did better in school, became top in his class, and was able to graduate early with honors. But, before he turned eighteen, Janlen died. 

Still a minor, he had to go back to Hartford to live with his parents. That's when hell started all over again. This time it was different. His parents paid a lot more attention… too much to be exact. They bragged about their smart son who graduated early with honors at the country club. And when their socialite friends asked 'how did they raise such a fine young man?' they'd make up some bullshit story about how they did it on their own, purposely forgetting it was Janlen who did all the work. 

Sometimes, Tristan wondered how his grandfather could raise such a tyrant jackass also known as his greedy father.

That's when the controlling and the domineering came into action. Although he dated a lot, without a doubt that was an understatement, before he was sent to military school then Boston, when he dated after he came back, his parents would perform a full background research on the girl telling him whether he could resume dating her or not. Most of the time his parents would try to set him up with a girl whose 'dowry' included a possible business merger with her family's company. 

The suffocation of their attention was like a bad case of asthma. It was impossible to do anything that did not involve his parents carefully observing with a hawk's eye.

When it was time to head to college, his parents ordered him to major in economics at Yale, where four generations of Dugrey men attended, and take over the family insurance company. He had no desire to and refused to, deciding to major in journalism at Harvard. This enraged his parents since for the millionth time; he was jeopardizing the 'family name'. 

A few months later, he moved out of his parent's place and moved into an apartment in Boston. He didn't talk to or see his parents while he attended Harvard, it's not like he wanted to. He graduated with a master's degree as well as becoming a freelance photographer in his spare time.

It was early this morning that this record was broken, when his parent's requested him to come back to Hartford to discuss something important. He reluctantly agreed.

They proposed an arranged marriage, hidden but obvious, was some business scheme of a merger with another insurance company. Tristan felt sorry for the girl who was forced into this, probably hating the idea of this as much as he did.  

Tristan clearly remembered the exact words that had started the intense argument that lasted till the morning.  

_"It isn't the fucking middle ages!"_

The exact words thrown at each other however, appeared dim.

_ "You watch your language young man!"_

_"I'm a journalist, a journalist doesn't run a bloody insurance company."_

_"If you don't do what I say, we'll have no choice but to disown you!"_

_"Go ahead Edward!"_

He called his father by his first name. Seldom people did. Even his mother didn't call him by his first name. It was some stupid supremacy issue. 

Tristan didn't bother to hear his parent's reply; he left, slamming the door behind him.

Tristan inhaled the crisp autumn air. The sun had already risen and the sky was cloudless. He put on his ray bans and headed to his car. 

He got inside, started the engine and left his parent's estate with a huge grin on his face.

For the first time in his life, he was truly free.

*********

Rory stared at the beautiful stone brick houses through the jeep's window. The hustle and bustle of the city's central could be faintly heard. She opened her window letting the cool wind blow inside.

"Can you close the window? It's getting cold." Lorelai asked, concentrating on the road. 

She hated driving in the city, you easily got lost and it was even worse if you didn't know the place.

Rory pouted as she closed the window.

"I was just smelling the city air. It's so different from Connecticut."

"Yeah, it's more polluted."

"Mom, stop being so negative. I know you're just mad cause I'm going to live in another state."

"I can't help it. I'm not use to having my baby not under the same roof."

"Mom, I lived in New Haven for at least 4 years."

"But Yale is closer to Star's Hollow than *Boston*!" She emphasized the last word.

"I'll visit you, and whenever I come to Star's Hollow you can throw a big party."

"How can you visit me if you don't have a car?"

"I'm going to buy one once I get that job at the paper."

"…Fine! At least you're not moving to L.A or some other country like France. Now that is very far. But what happens if you end up like Violet in Coyote Ugly where her place gets robbed and she goes broke?"

"I'm going to be living in one of the most elite apartments in all of Boston with Paris. The likeliness of a Violet repeat is minute."

"Well…that does sound comforting. At least I know my pride and joy would be safe."

"Mom! You missed the street! You were suppose to turn left back there!"

Lorelai stepped on the brakes and the jeep screeched to a halt. The car behind stopped within inches of the jeep's bumper. A few seconds later they heard the car horn beeping and the driver angrily reciting every swear word that existed in the English language.

"This is why I hate driving in the city. This sort of thing wouldn't happen in a nice quiet town." Lorelai cunningly implied.

Rory shook her head.

"Mom, just go straight. We'll find another way to Paris' place hopefully before tomorrow."

Lorelai was about to press on the accelerator. The driver behind the jeep was still cursing his head off. Hesitating for a second, Lorelai stuck out her index finger. The driver paused before swearing even more. Lorelai drove off satisfied; half listening to Rory scold her for her actions.

A/N: So what do you think? Should I continue? No point in continuing if no one wants to read. If you find swearing offensive then I humbly apologize.    


	2. Guys have bad taste

**~ Just like Chocolate – Chapter two ~**

**~ Guys have bad taste ~**

"That's the last of it mom." Rory said a bit weary from climbing up the stairs for the fifteenth millionth time. 

It had taken another three hours to successfully find the place. There were too many obstacles such as…Starbucks. 

'Thank god I took up jogging in college or I swear I would be dead right now.' Rory tightened her loose ponytail. She turned around when she heard a loud thump. 

Lorelai was sprawled out on the floor.

"Me… tired… need…coffee." Lorelai managed to get out. "Why did the stupid elevator need repairing? Does it have some mind of its own? I swear it has it in for me. It knows my weakness!"

Rory chuckled. She was about to knock on the door (Lorelai suggested they get the stuff then knock) when the door opened itself revealing a very tired Jess. Upon sight, the Gilmore girls burst into laughter.

"Hey Jess!" Rory greeted.

"You look tired." Lorelai suggested.

"Must have been a very *busy* boy." Rory said mischievously.

"Uh yeah, gotta go now."

"You leaving so soon?" A voice in the apartment called out. Paris came into view only wearing a blanket. As soon as she saw Rory and Lorelai she turned beet red.

"…Hey" Paris finally spoke.

"Hi Paris." Rory replied smiling.

"Hey Paris?" Jess interrupted.

"Yeah?"

"Gotta go. Love you" Jess quickly kissed Paris and ran down the stairs.

"Awwww, how sweet" Lorelai commented. "You learn something new every day. Who knew, that boy had a sappy side. By the way, since when did you and Jess get together?"

Rory elbowed Lorelai in the side.

"Ow! What was that for?" Lorelia asked rubbing her sore side.

"I don't know, felt like doing that."

"So let me get this straight, you could have elbowed Paris but instead you decided to hurt your mother, who endured giving birth to you twenty four years ago!" Lorelai exaggerated.

"Sorry mom." Rory apologised. She turned to Paris "Paris you have some explaining to do." Rory put her hands on her hips.

"Later, I need to get changed and plus you need to bring your things in." 

Paris got out of the way as Rory took a box and headed in, Lorelai following closely behind with a box as well.

~ 5 hours later... ~

"Finally. This feels like home." Rory rejoiced as she slumped down onto the blue sofa.

It was already 6:00 in the evening and Rory found out why they called this place 'Star view Apartments'. Rory stared at the stars that started to appear.

"Pretty aren't they?" Paris handed her a mug of coffee and sat on the sofa herself.

"Yeah," Rory took a sip of her coffee. "Yummy. You make good coffee."

"I know." 

"Anyway, details." Rory stared at Paris.

"Huh?"

"Jess!"

"Oh.... OK then," Paris paused. " What do you think happened?" 

"Well, somehow you two got together and…Paris lost the big V." 

Paris blushed, "Yeah, but I don't regret anything because I love Jess. Plus we've been going out for a few months."

"Months? How many is a few? How come you kept this from me? I thought you and Jess were my friends?" Rory pouted.

"We don't want to tell anybody yet. We like the anonymity."

"…Acceptable excuse. Well, I guess you beat me to it, I'm waiting for the right one a.k.a my husband." Rory nodded to herself.

"You mean you and Josh didn't? How is Josh anyway?" 

Rory stiffened at the mention of his name.

"No, we never, and we… broke up. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."  

"Aww Rory." Paris reached over and squeezed Rory's hand. She avoided Paris' gaze but Paris could clearly see the pained expression. 

"Nah its alright..." Rory lamely fibbed, "I'm a bad liar aren't I?" 

"Yeah you are."

Rory threw a cushion at Paris. 

"Actually, I have lost my faith in men and I plan to die an old maid." She sighed. 

"That's what Lorelai said."

"Yes. She ended up marrying her coffee supplier," Rory slapped her forehead, "I just contradicted myself. I must be coffee deprived."  

Paris disapprovingly shook her head.

"I thought studying at Yale would cause your head to screw on properly."

"And I thought going to Harvard studying medical research would make you realize my head is perfectly fine."  

"Denial my dear is your weakness." Paris smiled as Rory glared at her.  

"Anyway, thanks again for letting me live with you while I settle down in Boston. As soon as I get that job with the paper, I'll be out of your face."

"Rory, your welcome to stay as long as you want and I don't mind being roomies with you."

Rory took a last sip of her coffee.

"Well then Paris, good friend…roomie?" Rory subtly hinted.

Paris shook her head.

"The things I do for you." Paris stood up as Rory held out her coffee cup. "You owe me."

********

Tristan effortlessly guided his car into his parking space. After grabbing the paper bags in the passenger seat. He got out off his car, carelessly dropping half of one of the bags contents on the cement floor.

"Shit!" He cursed under his breath as he picked up the scattered groceries.

When he placed the things back in the bag he made his way to the entrance, passing the flashy sign 'Star view Apartments'. 

A/N: Thank you for the encouraging feedback and I'm sorry I wasn't able to post this chapter earlier…I've been trying to finish 'Love can be a pain in the butt'.   


End file.
